Suspension
by megann310
Summary: A story of how Danny & Lindsay spent their time during his 2 weeks of suspension.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place Yahrzeit and Greater Good. Just a cute, non-dramatic story of how Danny and Lindsay spend those two weeks during his suspension. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Lindsay Messer never thought she'd see the where she thought of New York City as more of her home than Montana. However, as she stepped off the plane at JFK, the first thought that went through her mind was how she was so glad to be home. Months ago, she wouldn't have thought that, but now home to her was so much more than just an apartment. Home was Danny. Her husband.

Walking down the terminal, one hand on her large belly, a smile lit her face when she thought of calling Danny her husband. They'd only been married a week ago and she'd left the next morning so they'd yet to have a chance to husband and wife. She couldn't wait to see him and start living life as a normal married couple. Or at least as normal as they could be.

Lindsay could feel her heart start to beat faster as she got to the baggage claim area. She watched as people greeted their friends and families, and she looked around to find Danny.

"Montana."

She felt her stomach flip when she heard that New York accent she had come to love so much. Turning around, she saw Danny grinning at her. Smiling herself, she waddled as fast as she could to him. She didn't have to go far since he met her halfway. Soon their arms were around each other, getting as close as they could.

Danny pulled away from the hug, then he leaned his head down and caught her lips with his.

"I missed you," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I missed you, too," Lindsay replied, smiling. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. "Don't you have to be at work at one? We should get moving."

Lindsay began to walk to the correct baggage claim area to get her suitcase, but Danny grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Actually, I don't have to work today, so I was thinkin' that maybe we could go out to lunch. Is that okay?"

Lindsay wondered why Danny didn't work that day, but she just figured he'd taken the day off to spend with her, so she was going to enjoy that.

"Lunch sounds great."

______________________________________________________________________________

Forty minutes later, Danny and Lindsay were sitting in a booth at Ray's, enjoying pizza and each other's company.

"This pizza is amazing," Lindsay said, not failing to notice the smirk on Danny's face when she started on her third slice. "Don't look at me like that, Messer. I'm eating for two, remember?"

"Hey, I'm not sayin' anything," he said, laughing.

For the next couple of minutes they ate in silence until Danny sighed loudly.

"Babe, I gotta talk to you," he said.

Lindsay looked Danny in the eyes and she could tell he had something important to say, so she put her pizza down and gave him her full attention.

"What's up?"

Danny took a deep breath before answering. "I screwed up. Yesterday at work, Hawkes and I had to talk to that Elgers guy. He started sayin' stuff, and I kinda lost it. I'm on suspension. For two weeks."

He looked at Lindsay, waiting for a reaction. She shook her head and sighed, then took his hand in hers.

"Baby, I know why you do what you to, but we're having a baby soon. You can't keep acting reckless like this. Or like getting involved in a shooout without your vest--"

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Mac told me, but that's not the point. Danny, you know you can't keep doing stuff like this."

Danny nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know. But it happened, and now I'm dealing with the consequences, but you know, this suspension could actually be a good thing," Danny said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Lindsay asked.

"We get to spend two weeks together. No dead bodies, no crazy suspects, no baby yet. It'll be just you and me. Kinda like a honeymoon," he explained.

"Oh yes, because I've always dreamed about looking like a whale on my honeymoon," Lindsay responded sarcastically. When she saw the hurt look on Danny's face, she regretted what she had said. He really was excited about the next couple of weeks. Thinking about it, she realized that this could be a good thing, and it was what she had wanted. Two weeks of nothing but wedded bliss before the stress of work and parenthood came into their lives.

"It sounds perfect," she said, her heart warming when a huge smile broke out on Danny's face.

"Great," he said, leaning across the table to give her a kiss. "I''m going to make these two weeks perfect for you."

Lindsay smiled as she picked up her pizza to continue eating. For the sake of not sounding cheesy, she didn't say it, but as she looked at Danny, all she could think was how it didn't matter what they did those two weeks, because as long as he was there, those two weeks would without a doubt be amazing.

**I know, not much in this chapter, but the next chapters they'll actually be doing stuff. **

**So do you all like? **


	2. Day One

**Thanks to **_**csimesser1, Regina, afrozenheart412, LME, ncisabbylover, and xXxlizardxXx **_**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **

"I can't believe you painted the entire room while I was gone," Lindsay said as she entered the spare bedroom that was about to become the nursery. She looked at the light green walls that were once a boring white and smiled. "It looks amazing."

"Yeah, well, I figured you shouldn't be around paint fumes right now, and I had a day off, so I just did it. I hope you like the color," Danny said as he entered the room behind her. She turned around, still smiling, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it."

Danny grinned as he placed a hand on Lindsay's belly and felt the baby kick.

"I guess she likes it, too. So shall we get to work setting the crib up?" he asked as he walked away and went to the corner where an unopened box sat. When he didn't get a response, he turned around and saw Lindsay beaming at him. "What's up?"

"You called the baby she."

"Well yeah," he said, chuckling. "That's what she is, right?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know, it's just cute hearing you say she," Lindsay said. When she saw the amused look on Danny's face, she shook her head. "Forget it. It's just the hormones. Now dan, please explain to me why you waited until your very pregnant wife gets home to set up the rest of the nursery."

"It's because my very pregnant girlfriend wanted me to set up the nursery at her place," he said as he opened up the box. Lindsay playfully hit him on the back of the head as she walked by to sit in the rocking chair his mom had given them.

"So you're telling me there's another woman out there who is just as crazy as me for having your kid?" she asked. Danny turned his head to glare at her, but he broke out into a smile instead.

"You know I'm the only person you'd ever want to have a kid with. I mean, just think about how cute she's going to look," he said, winking.

"Only if she gets my looks," she said, laughing. "But you're right, unfortunately. I couldn't see myself having anyone else's child."

Danny smiled in response as he dumped the contents of the box onto the floor. He then moved things around until he found the directions.

"Dammit, why do they have to use pictures as directions? They might as well use Chinese!" Danny said, tossing the directions to the side as he stared at the mess in front of him. Lindsay couldn't help but laught at her husband's frustration as she stood up from the chair. "Where're you goin'?" he asked.

"To get something to eat, then I'll come back and tell you what goes where on the crib," she said. He nodded as she left, then he sat against the wall to wait for her to come back. He looked around the room and it amazed him how things had changed for him. He used to think he'd never get married. A player for the rest of his life, that's what he'd be. And yet there he was, married to a woman he was in love with and in a couple of weeks, he'd have a daugher to take care of. Danny smiled at the thought. He hadn't even met her yet, but he was already in love with her. He couldn't wait to help her with her first steps, hear her first words, see her in school plays, take her to her first Yankees game, teach her how to play baseball. Hell, if she wanted to be a cheerleader, he'd practice her cheers with her. Already his daughter had him wrapped around her finger.

"What are you thinking about?"

Danny looked at the doorway and smiled when he saw Lindsay staring at him, a containger of cookie dough ice cream in her hand.

"Just thinkin' about how much things have changed," he answered. Lindsay nodded as she walked over to him and sat on the floor next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Things have changed. But they changed for the best," she said, placing her hand on top of her large belly. Danny nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers, smiling at the sight of both their wedding rings.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" he asked.

"Honestly? No. I wanted to, but after what happened last year, I didn't see it happening. But I'm really glad we did make it. And if I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't, because we wouldn't be where we are right now," she said.

"I wouldn't change anything, either. I love you," he said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Lindsay let out a happy sigh as they remained in the same position for the next couple of minutes, just enjoying being with each other, and enjoying the peace and quiet while they still had the chance.


End file.
